swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Amnexal Rordo (character)
Name-Amnexal Rordo Age-30 Height-6 ft Weight-167 lbs Faction-The Rebellion Alliance Jedi Rank-Jedi Master Known Teachers-Li'odi,Rherlo,Yoda Known Apprentices-Gatwa,Overion,Neluth Home Planet-'Dathomir' Amnexal was the oldest of 2 brothers in a poor family fighting to survive on the harsh world of Dathomir. His mother died giving birth to his youngest brother. His father joined the Rebel military when Amnexal was only 15 years old. This meant Amnexal had to take care of both of his younger brothers while his father was stationed at a Rebel base on Dathomir. Amnexal's revenge When Amnexal was 19 his father was captured by the Empire. After 3 weeks missing he was reported dead by Rebel spies. This cause Amnexal and his brothers grief and despair. Amnexal gave his 2 younger brothers (who were 16 and 17 at the time) a rifle and blaster and told them to come with him. They went off and ambushed the small Imperial base that killed there father. The brothers successfully killed all Imperials in the base. Amnexal in anger cut off all there heads and burned them. Amnexal's Jedi encounter Amnexal (now 20), recovered from his fathers death and left to go join the Rebel Military. As he was walking to sign up his eye caught a mysterious figure with a brown robe. The mysterious figure asked Amnexal what he was doing. He simply repleyed "Doing what I should have done a long time ago." The mysterious fugure eventually introduced himself as a jedi named Li'odi and offered him to come with him to his academy he was building. Amnexal after a while of talking agreed to go with him. Amnexal's Jedi training Li'odi convinced him to train in the ways of the force. Amnexal agreed and was trained by the only other Jedi Master there at the time, Rherlo. Rherlo was not like Li'odi. He was aggressive and easily aggrivated, but in battle he was calm and brutal with the lightsaber. Rherlo focused on teaching Amnexal his lightsaber skills then force powers. (Which probably explains Amnexal's perfect use with a lightsaber). ' Amnexal grows and so does the Academy' Amnexal at the age of 25 became a Jedi Knight and was a master with the lightsaber and a strong wielder of the force. As the academy grew with more young jedi the more Amnexal wanted to become a Jedi Master and teach one of his own students. As much as the academy needed more masters Li'odi and Rherlo did not permit Amnexal a Jedi master yet because of his age and knowledge of the force. One of his greatest rivals and friends was Overion Sion. He was always competing with Amnexal to see who was stronger and more skilled. Overion did not surpass Amnexal's lightsaber skills. Rherlo's betrayal ''' Amnexal at the age of 26 noticed a change in Rherlo's behavior. He was more angered and on one example he killed an enemy who was begging for mercy. Li'odi noticed the strange behavior too and confronted Rherlo to question him. When he confronted him Rherlo was caught practicing dark powers and attacked Li'odi on site. Li'odi pulled out his saber and fought Rherlo in the academy. Rherlo managed to flee and managed to kill two jedi in the academy. Amnexal and Overion were going to hunt him down but was stopped by Li'odi. It was later confirmed that Rherlo was practicing Akactusaki force powers. (Which explains the connection and origins with Rherlo and the Akactusaki). '''Look up SOG for more details on Amnexal's life in the academy. "The time has come to bring peace in this world.The time has come to stop the fighting.The time has come to end this war,even though it means killing Sith. -Amnexal Rordo Amnexal leaves with Li'odi Years after being taught in the small academy on the moon of Naboo and several years after Rherlo's betrayal; Amnexal and Li'odi left the academy for over 5 years and left one of the Jedi Masters to watch over the students while they were both gone to train together. Of course Amnexal and Li'odi were hiding something. They were going to train in Exar Kun's temple. Which over time they grew stronger and gained more dark side powers. They were planning to use there power and destroy the academy and most of the students in it. I'll Never forget you, Amn. ~Added by Narhu'lij Franjiti 12/18/09 I'll Never forget our times together with SOG, It was the best roleplay I ever had... ~Added by - Li'Odi 22/01/10 '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Player characters